Retrouvailles
by Poucycatt
Summary: Résumé:...Il en faut vraiment un ? Bon et bien l'histoire se passe trois ans après la fin de le guerre et ... bon vous verrez si vous lisez ! Je vais pas tout dire. Juste que le couple n'est pas habituel...


Auteur : Poucycatt  
  
Genre :yaoi avec un petit ooc des persos  
  
Taille :Chapitre unique  
  
Base :Gw  
  
Couple :2x5(cité) et ?x?  
  
Disclaimer :Les G-Boys et tout et tout ne m'appartiennent pas mais à leurs auteur, bla bla bla bla bla.  
  
  
  
Note :*** égal un changement de lieu ou bien si l'on se trouve plus tard dans le temps.  
  
  
  
Voilà maintenant place à l'histoire, bonne lecture à tous !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Retrouvailles  
  
  
  
  
  
Introduction :  
  
Cela faisait déjà trois ans que la guerre était finie.  
  
La paix était revenue sur les colonies et la terre.  
  
Nos cinq héros avaient refusé les honneurs et chacun était parti de son côté.  
  
Enfin. Presque chacun car Duo et Wufei étaient désormais ensemble et vivaient sur L5  
  
Heero lui était retourné sur L1 ;  
  
Trowa avait rejoint le cirque et Quatre avait reprit l'affaire familiale.  
  
Bien sûr ils s'étaient tous promis de se revoir.  
  
Mais la promesse n'avait pas bien été tenue.  
  
Quatre et Duo avait gardé le contact, ils s'étaient vus, avec Wufei bien sûr, quelques fois.  
  
Trowa leur rendait visite chaque fois que le cirque donnait une représentation près d'où vivaient ses anciens coéquipiers. Mais bien vite chacun reprit son chemin.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Quatre lut avec un grand sourire la lettre de Duo. Son ami l'invitait à venir passer une semaine le dix du mois dans un manoir que Wufei venait d'hériter par un grand-oncle.  
  
Il avait ajouté en Ps que Heero et Trowa seraient là aussi et que ce serait une super occasion de se retrouver tous comme avant !  
  
Le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit encore plus !!  
  
Il allait le revoir !!  
  
Pendant la guerre il avait essayé de cacher ses sentiments après il avait essayé de les oublier, mais le simple fait d'avoir lu son nom les avait fait remonter à la surface. Peut-être les laisserait-il le guider.  
  
***  
  
Trowa déposa la lettre de Duo. C'était tout lui ça !  
  
Il sortit de sa roulotte et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur du cirque pour prendre une semaine de congés.  
  
Il accepterait sûrement car pour le moment tout le monde se reposait puisque les représentations étaient de plus en plus rares en cette période d'hiver.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Heero replia la lettre de Duo, la remit dans son enveloppe et la glissa dans un tiroir.  
  
Il hésitait.  
  
Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait accepter l'invitation. Il allait les revoir surtout lui.  
  
Etait-ce une bonne idée. ?  
  
Peu avant la fin de la guerre, il avait senti naître en lui de drôles de sentiments lorsqu'il le voyait.  
  
Il avait constamment eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et lui caresser tendrement le visage.  
  
Il aurait voulu le protéger de la haine, de la violence, de la guerre.  
  
Il s'était surpris à aimer le voir sourire .  
  
Mais très vite le soldat avait reprit le dessus lui interdisant ce genre de sentiments et l'obligeant à rester fixer sur sa mission.  
  
Mais à présent la guerre était finie, sa mission ainsi terminée.  
  
Pourquoi ne laisserait-il pas libre cours à ses sentiments.  
  
***  
  
Duo sautait sur place, il était heureux.  
  
Ses amis avaient tous les trois accepté l'invitation, ce qui était déjà un grand événement en soi !  
  
-Duo arrête de sauter comme ça on croirait voir un lapin ! lança Wufei.  
  
-Oh mais tu ne t'en es jamais plaint mon amour ! Répliqua du tac au tac l'Américain.  
  
Une légère rougeur colora les joues du Chinois, qui cria d'un air outré ayant compris l'allusion de son amant :  
  
-Duoooooooooo !!!!!!  
  
-Te fâche pas, je rigole ,se défendit Duo en se rapprochant de Wufei.  
  
Doucement il prit le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Alors je suis pardonné ? Souffla Duo  
  
-Hum. Je ne sais pas.  
  
Un nouveau papillon se posa sur les lèvres de l'ancien pilote de Shenlong.  
  
-Et maintenant. ?  
  
-Oui. C'est impossible de te résister !  
  
-Je sais ça fait partie de mon charme naturel ! Bon maintenant il faudrait qu'on aille faire des courses pour l'arrivée de nos amis. Ca va être une super semaine !!!!!  
  
***  
  
Enfin le jour des retrouvailles arriva.  
  
Duo ne tenait pas en place, Wufei se demandait si la maison tiendrait le choc !  
  
Enfin une voiture arriva et une tête blonde fit son apparition.  
  
Duo se précipita dehors pour accueillir son meilleur ami.  
  
-Quat-chan !! Et b'eh t'as encore changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.  
  
Depuis la libération des colonies Quatre avait assez bien changé, il avait grandi d'au moins 20cm. Et sa silhouette était finement musclée.  
  
Ainsi il n'avait plus l'air d'un enfant mais d'un adulte épanoui qui garde toujours une lueur d'innocence et de pureté au fond des yeux.  
  
Des 5 garçons, c'était lui qui avait le plus changé physiquement.  
  
-Ha bon ! Tu trouves ?  
  
-Ouais ! Répondit Duo en ébouriffant les cheveux du blondinet. Viens on va attendre les autres dans le salon.  
  
-Pourquoi, je suis le premier ?  
  
-Et oui. Tu es seul qui est le sens de la politesse assez développé pour être à l'heure.  
  
Un fois arrivés dans le salon, qui était très vaste et où il y régnait une douce chaleur entretenue par un bon feu dans l'âtre d'une grande cheminée, Quatre et Wufei se dirent chaleureusement bonjour et ensuite discutèrent tous 3 du manoir.  
  
Environ une demi-heure plus tard, les 2 retardataires arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle.  
  
Après quelques bonjours et sourires échangés Duo prit la parole :  
  
-Enfin vous êtes là ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Bon puisque nous sommes tous là vous allez avoir droit à ma visite guidée et comme ça vous verrez vos chambres !  
  
La bâtisse était imposante, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.  
  
Le manoir possédait une multitude de pièces toutes richement décorées  
  
« Wahou !! Il était millionnaire ton grand-oncle !!! », s'était écrié Duo la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le manoir.  
  
Les chambres étaient spacieuses et au centre de chacune d'elles se trouvait un grand lit baldaquin qui donnait à la chambre un air romanesque.  
  
Mais malgré toute l'élégance dont faisait preuve le bâtiment, celui-ci laissait apparaître divers fissures ici et là par lesquelles s'engouffrait le vent, signe de sa vieillesse.  
  
Pendant toute la visite le c?ur de Quatre battait la chamade, il se sentait submergé par ses propres sentiments.  
  
Heero, lui était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Il était resté « muet » lorsqu'il avait vu Quatre ; celui-ci était encore plus beau qu'avant.  
  
Mais avait-il le droit de penser ainsi à son ami.  
  
Une fois la visite guidée achevée Duo proposa à ses amis d'aller chacun dans leur chambre ranger leurs affaires et se reposer un peu avant le souper.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Quatre s'écroula sur son lit, la semaine s'annonçait magnifique.  
  
Tout à l'heure il avait cru sentir le regard d'Heero posé sur lui.  
  
Serait-ce possible ou était-ce juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.  
  
Ayant fini de ranger ses affaires l'Arabe décida de rejoindre ses amis.  
  
Arrivé près de la porte du salon qui était restée entrouverte, il aperçu Duo et Wufei en plein calinage.  
  
Ne voulant pas les déranger Quatre partit vers l'exploration du premier étage.  
  
Il les enviait, il aurait voulu se retrouver dans les bras protecteurs d'un certain soldat parfait.  
  
Mais cela n'était pas chose facile.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées amoureuses le blond ne vit pas Heero qui, justement, venait en contre sens ; il le heurta et manqua de tomber.  
  
Mais rapidement deux bras puissants le retinrent.  
  
Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
  
Heero tentait de retenir la rougeur qui voulait venir à ses joues tandis que Quatre avait viré écarlate .  
  
Les yeux cobalt plongèrent dans les turquoises.  
  
Soudain Heero s'écarta quelque peu de Quatre, brisant ainsi la magie du moment.  
  
-Fais plus attention quand tu marches.  
  
-Oui, merci de m'avoir rattraper à temps.  
  
-Ce n'est rien.  
  
-Heu. Tu vas où ?  
  
-Dans le salon.  
  
-Ha ! A ta place j'attendrais un peu parce que les 2 amoureux sont très occupés.  
  
-Hn.  
  
Sur ce le Japonais fit demi-tour et retourna vers sa chambre.  
  
Il lui semblait avoir vu de l'envie briller dans les yeux de Quatre lorsqu'il avait parlé du couple.  
  
Le fait d'avoir été si proche de lui pendant ce bref instant avait fait naître en lui un désir fou.  
  
C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait préféré reculer avant de perdre le contrôle de ses actes.  
  
Si Heero se serait retourné il aurait pu voir le blondinet toujours planté au milieu du couloir le regardant s'éloigner un grand sourire aux lèvres parce qu'il avait cru voir du désir au fond des yeux de l'ancien soldat pensant que peut-être celui-ci éprouvait des sentiments pour lui.  
  
Se décidant à ne pas prendre racine sur place Quatre regagna lui aussi sa chambre.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Le souper se passait bien.  
  
Duo faisait la conversation avec Quatre et posait des questions aux deux tombes qui, miracle, répondaient par des phrases complètes !  
  
Puis le châtain lâcha la question !  
  
-Dis Hee-chan avec tout ça, tu es avec quelqu'un ?  
  
De suite Quatre tendit l'oreille appréhendant la réponse d' Heero.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ha ! Et comment s'appelle t'il ou t'elle ?  
  
-Je n'en ai pas !!! Répondit Heero excédé .  
  
L'ancien pilote de Sandrock ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement qui d'ailleurs n'échappa pas à un certain Américain et un certain Français.  
  
-Bon et toi Tro-chan ? Reprit Duo le plus naturellement du monde.  
  
L' acrobate fit signe de la tête que non.  
  
Alors Duo se tourna vers le blond et lui posa la même question.  
  
Celui-ci sentant tous les regards posés sur lui, un plus particulièrement, bredouilla timidement qu'il n'avait personne. Bien sûr il omit de dire qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue, quelqu'un qui justement était en train de le fixer une fugitive lueur d'espoir ayant passé dans ses yeux.  
  
Un sourire shinigami se dessina sur les lèvre de Duo, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il y avait de l'amour dans l'air.  
  
Un petit coup de pouce ne ferait pas de tort.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Le soir venu chacun alla se coucher.  
  
Mais deux ombres se déplaçaient en catimini dans le couloir.  
  
La première se dirigeait vers la droite alors que l'autre allait vers la gauche.  
  
Deux directions opposées.  
  
.Pourtant.  
  
.Le but est tout autre.  
  
***  
  
On toqua à la porte de la chambre de Quatre.  
  
Celui-ci se leva, alluma la lumière et invita la personne de l'autre côté de la porte à entrer.  
  
Sans se faire plus prier Duo entra telle une tornade et alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'où il fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre.  
  
Le blond s'exécuta l'air quelque peu incrédule .  
  
L'Américain avait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête !  
  
-Alors, Quat-chan, tu n'as rien à dire à tonton Duo ? Hum ?  
  
-Heu.Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.  
  
-OHHHH ! Duo prit un air peiné. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça !  
  
-Mais caché quoi ?  
  
-Que tu en pinçais pour Heero voyons !!!!  
  
Quatre faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Très vite il devint tout rouge.  
  
-Mais.mais.mais.Bégaya-t-il. Ca se voit tant que ça. ?  
  
-Comme le nez au milieu de la figure !  
  
Quatre resta muet.  
  
-Alors quand est-ce que tu lui fais ta grande déclaration ?  
  
-Mais s'il ne m'aime pas ou s'il. ?  
  
-Tu n'as rien à perdre en essayant.et puis je suis sûr que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent !  
  
-Je.je ne sais pas.peut-être.  
  
-Mais jette toi à l'eau ! Vous seriez si mignon ensemble ! Tu vas quand même pas attendre trois ans .  
  
-B'hen en fait.bredouilla Quatre gêné, ça fait déjà trois ans que.  
  
-Quoi ! tu craques sur ice-man depuis trois ans et tu m'as rien dit !! S'exclama Duo.  
  
-Oui mais.je ne préférais pas.  
  
-Bon ! Ce n'est pas grave mais pour te faire pardonner tu vas aller lui avouer tes sentiments.  
  
-Toi tu perds pas le nord !  
  
-Et non ! ^_____^  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin lorsque Quatre descendit à la cuisine il fut surpris de ne trouver que Heero, seul, buvant son café.  
  
-Bonjour Heero, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda le blond légèrement hésitant.  
  
-Oui et toi ?  
  
-Bien, merci. Les autres ne sont pas là ?  
  
-Non, Duo et Wufei devaient faire des courses pour le souper de ce soir et Trowa les a accompagnés.  
  
/Ca c'est bien sûr une idée de Duo !/ Pensa Quatre en s'installant en face du soldat parfait.  
  
Heero fixa intensément Quatre quelques secondes. Celui-ci le remarqua et se mit à rougir.  
  
Peut-être devrait-il se lancer comme le lui avait conseiller Trowa hier soir.  
  
En effet, le Français était venu le trouver la veille après que tout le monde soit allé dormir et lui avait conseillé de dévoiler ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait. Heero s'était senti un peu bête sur le moment, mais après une nuit de réflexions il avait décidé que si l'occasion se présentait il suivrait le conseil de son ami.  
  
Heero se leva de sa chaise et dit :  
  
-Si on allait dans le salon, il fait moins froid, le feu est allumé .  
  
Quatre acquiesça et suivit son ami.  
  
Le salon était immense et possédait une large baie vitrée.  
  
-Regarde ! Il neige ! S'écria Quatre.  
  
Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit toute grande.  
  
-C'est magnifique. Poursuivit l'Arabe.  
  
Les flocons tombaient par milliers et couvraient tout d'un épais manteau d'un blanc immaculé.  
  
Quatre sortit, Heero le suivit refermant derrière eux la baie vitrée.  
  
Le blond tournoyait comme un enfant, au milieu des flocons.  
  
C'est yeux pétillaient d'un bonheur simple et pourtant si important.  
  
Heero était fasciné par l'image de son ami, qui, ainsi ressemblait à un ange.  
  
L'ex soldat sortit de sa transe et rejoignit Quatre.  
  
-Tu vas peut-être trouver que je suis un peu infantile, mais j'aime la neige.Elle est si belle, si pure.  
  
-Pas autant que toi.  
  
Les mots étaient sortit en un souffle sans qu'Heero ne s'en aperçoive.  
  
Quatre le regarda dans les yeux, lui réclamant silencieusement plus d'explications.  
  
-Je.enfin je.heu.j'éprouve des sentiments.et.heu.je.  
  
Quatre lui sourit l'incitant à poursuivre, alors Heero se lança.  
  
-J'ai des sentiments pour toi.depuis longtemps.J'ai.constamment envie de te prendre dans mes bras., de te protéger.et je.je t'aime Quatre ! Maintenant si tu ne m'aimes pas je t'en voudrai pas.j'ai toujours été froid et distant alors que.  
  
-Chuuut. Souffla le blond en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Moi aussi je t'aime et je veux être avec toi pour toujours.  
  
Heero prit son ange des neiges dans ses bras et le ramena, à l'intérieur.  
  
Le feu brûlait dans l'âtre faisant régner une douce chaleur et éclairant la pièce d'une lueur orangée.  
  
Heero déposa Quatre près de la cheminée et revint avec une grosse couverture avec laquelle ils s'enveloppèrent.  
  
Ils étaient comme seuls au monde, le temps semblait figé autour d'eux.  
  
Leurs yeux brillaient d'un désir fou.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement .  
  
Leurs baisers semblaient de feu tout en restant doux, tendres, et passionnés à la fois.  
  
Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse folle et effrénée.  
  
Leurs mains se baladèrent de part et d'autre puis leur caresses se firent plus intimes et plus poussées.  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans un café de la ville, se trouvaient Duo, Wufei et Trowa, buvant tout trois un café.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'ils font quoi là ? Demanda l'Américain.  
  
-A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont déjà dû se faire leur déclaration. Suggéra Wufei.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on rentre ou on attend encore un peu ? Demanda Trowa.  
  
-B'ha laissons leur jusqu'au repas ! Déclara Duo.  
  
***  
  
Ils étaient si bien là.  
  
Tous les deux, enlacés sous la couverture, à coté du feu.  
  
Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre et maintenant ils prenaient un repos bien mérité.  
  
***  
  
Heero se réveilla le premier.  
  
Il caressa tendrement le visage de son amant.  
  
Tout à coup les deux turquoises apparurent et croisèrent un regard doux et amoureux.  
  
Heero sourit et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du blondinet qui y répondit tendrement.  
  
-J'aime te voir sourire. Souffla Quatre à l'oreille de son aimé.  
  
Celui-ci sourit de plus belle !  
  
-Tu es si merveilleux Heero !  
  
-Non, c'est toi qui est plus que merveilleux ! Je t'aime Quatre et je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel de t'avoir rencontré !  
  
-Moi aussi, et je t'aime de tout mon c?ur et de toute mon âme.  
  
A nouveau Heero embrassa passionnément Quatre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que c'était pas trop mal.  
  
Maintenant je vais me poster devant mon ordi et attendre vos ptites reviews ! 


End file.
